OH MY GOSH THEY ARE HERE
by WaterScorpion-TANGLOVERFOREVER
Summary: I and the avatar cast are in the same house, and my best friend is coming to stay with me during a year.Taang, Zutara...REVIEW, rated T for stuff 3
1. New House, New Roomates

Disclaimer: I Don't Own A:TLA

_**OH MY GOD!!!!THEY ARE HERE!!!**_

_1__st__ chapter: New House, New Roommates_

Me: Ouch! My head hurt!

Toph: Helloooo…Who are you?

Aang: Toph, Kat…Who is her?

Me: If the avatar, Toph and Katara are here, who else is here?

Aang: Well, I saw Katara, so Zuko must be here too, they're married.

Me: How old are you?

Aang and Toph: Sixteen.

Toph: Snoozles and the Fan Warrior are here too, I'm feeling their vibrations. The Fire, Knives and Happy witches are here too…And Teaman too.

Me: OK. This house has six rooms, four with couple beds, one with three single beds and my. Each room has a bathroom with bathtubs called Jacuzzis, they're pretty big so you can take couple baths (Who isn't here come in the beginning, Toph was like a tomato)

.Zuko: And we stay in what room?

Me: I will choose the roommates.

Fire Nation Trio: OH CRAP!

Me: Each married couples will stay in one room with a couple bed.

Sokka and Suki; Zuko and Katara: OK.

Me: The Fire Nation Trio will stay in the room with the single beds.

Azula: Good for me.

Mai: I want stay with Zuko.

Ty Lee: I want stay with Sokka, but OK.

Me: Iroh will stay in the room with the big bed.

Iroh: Thanks Lady, but…

Me: Yes, we have a tea supply. Jasmine included.

Toph: I don't wanna stay with Aang.

Aang: I don't wanna stay with Toph.

Me: You have to. I my room either of you will stay!

Both: CRAP!!

Me: For your rooms take a bath! And change to this time clothes.

All: OK.

In the living room:

Me: Okay, for agitate this, I will take a concourse of singing to tomorrow, the musics will be sorted and in the day after tomorrow my best friend will be coming to past a year with me, so I will give you all, missions.

All: Ok.

Me: LET'S SORT THE MUSICS!!I will have one too.

Azula: This is getting more interesting!

Me: You too will see, fire witch!

Azula: Crap.

Sokka (whispering to Toph, Aang and Zuko): How she gets to call that to Azula without get a burn?

Toph (Yelling): Zuzula, Sokka call you bitch!

Azula (preparing to kill Sokka and yelling): WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?

Sokka run for his live and Azula went after him:

Me: Ok, let's sort!

Toph was the first: Skater Boy

Me: I LOVE THAT MUSIC!!! Is of Avril Lavigne!

Aang: Breaking Free. I know this! Is of the High School Musical.

Me: YUP.

Zuko:…

That will stay to the next chapter :D

REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Singing Contest part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own A:TLA

_**OH MY GOD!!!!THEY ARE HERE!!!**_

2nd Chapter: The singing contest 

In the living room:

Me: Okay, for agitate this, I will take a concourse of singing to tomorrow, the musics will be sorted and in the day after tomorrow my best friend will be coming to past a year with me, so I will give you all, missions.

All: Ok.

Me: LET'S SORT THE MUSICS!!I will have one too.

Azula: This is getting more interesting!

Me: You too will see, fire witch!

Azula: Crap.

Sokka (whispering to Toph, Aang and Zuko): How she gets to call that to Azula without get a burn?

Toph (Yelling): Zuzula, Sokka call you bitch!

Azula (preparing to kill Sokka and yelling): WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?

Sokka run for his live and Azula went after him:

Me: Ok, let's sort!

Toph was the first: Skater Boy

Me: I LOVE THAT MUSIC!!! Avril Lavigne!

Aang: Breaking Free. I know this! High School Musical.

Me: YUP.

Zuko: Happy Birthday, Flipsyde

Iroh: Sweet Escape, Gween Stefanie.

Me: Nice music for both.

Azula: These are musics that you like, right?

Me: YUP.

Ty Lee: I like her. I'M NEXT!

Me: What's the music?

Ty Lee: What I've been looking for.

Me: Other from the movie High School Musical.

Mai: …Too little too late. Stupid music!

Me and Ty Lee: You even know the music!

Me: Next to this sort I'm going put the musics to you all listen!

Sokka (coming back for the running): I'M REALLY HOT.

All the girls (including Azula): SOKKA!

Sokka: It's the music.

Toph and Me: He's telling the truth.

Me: Go and pick one Azula.

Azula: Don't tell me.

Suki: Girlfriend.

Me: Two from Avril LavigneJ.

Me: For me Unfaithful Rihanna! I like this music. Okay. Now I will put the musics for you listen.

One hour later, and my head hurts a lot because of the screams.

Me: Okay, you have CD's in your rooms to train the music, I know because the screams that you like a lot the musics but please…I need to rest so sing in a little voice.

All: Okay.

REVIEW 3


End file.
